


Antítesis

by SmileMT



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ausencia de dialogos, HijiGin, M/M, Posible Ooc, Smut, Vaga mención de otros personajes, intento de humor, intento de romance, ligera mención de porn, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileMT/pseuds/SmileMT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata, incrédulo como estaba por ese giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, apenas y logró disimular su descreimiento al responder: 'Nada de chocolate, yorozuya. Si quieres unos malditos condones de sabores, tendrás que conformarte con unos que sepan a mayonesa...'. Por supuesto, la batalla descomunal que se armó después no se hizo de esperar. [Hijikata x Gintoki] ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antítesis

 

 

 

**Advertencias:**

Ausencia de diálogos, posible Ooc, mención de actividades sexuales, ligero -muy ligero- y sensualón porn.

* * *

Lo malo del control, sabía Hijikata, era que muy fácilmente podía perderse.

No es como si él hubiera tenido problemas de autoridad antes, siendo un oficial de alto rango que hacía justicia al intimidante apodo con el que lo hubieran bautizado sus subordinados sabría sólo Dios hace cuanto tiempo ( _Vice comandante_ _demoníaco_... no podría haber un mote mejor que ése para describirlo ¿eh?) al ser la viva imagen de la disciplina y la pulcritud, la rectitud y la buena voluntad, la pertinencia y la moralidad y un sin fin más de respetables cualidades que, en su complejidad, estaban directamente ligadas a un terrible temperamento que hacía más sencillo su trabajo la mayor parte de las veces cuando algo que sonaba a  _'Tch'_ salía venenoso de entre sus labios.  
Era un perfecto  _workaholic_ , en resumen, uno que siempre encontraba la forma de terminar un trabajo a tiempo y de la mejor forma posible sin importar que inconvenientes pudieran presentarsele en el camino ni mucho menos la desesperante ineptitud de quienes estuvieran trabajando bajo su cuidado en el momento -entiéndase: sus subordinados. Más específicamente:  _Yamazaki y Tetsu,_ esos bastardos-.

La obediencia era de esperarse porque el hombre era de temer cuando se enojaba y nadie aspiraba a ser, en esos comunes momentos en los que su escasa paciencia por fin llegaba a su fin, la desafortunada diana en la que pudiera volcar toda su ira. Sougo era una excepción a esa regla, desafortunadamente, porque el mocoso parecía no entender el significado de 'superior' o 'Sepukku' o 'respeto' y, por más imposible que fuera comprender lo siguiente -por lo menos para el resto del cuerpo oficial e inclusive para el mismo Hijikata-, casi daba la impresión de que vivía y respiraba gracias a esa furia indiscriminada que despertaba en su superior cuando se empeñaba en sacarlo de sus cabales. Era algo enfermizo, de verdad, que su solo propósito en la vida fuera intentar enloquecerlo. Eso, si es que no lo había logrado  _ya_.

Podía decirse, pues, que Hijikata estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin cuestionamientos; aunque la pura verdad era que ya no le encontraba nada de especial a estarle dictando ordenes a un inmenso grupo de hombres todos los días y a todas horas, porque a pesar de que tenía control sobre ellos, la magia del dominio que tanto lo hubiera cautivado cuando recién empezaba a saborearla -en sus primeros días como Vice comandante, más precisamente- ahora había alcanzado un punto tan rutinario que, de forma inevitable, había terminado marchitando el poco encanto que hubiera podido verle en un principio a su adquirido poder.

El malhumorado oficial conocía ese tipo de control: el que se tiene sobre una unidad y del que se espera únicamente obediencia. Ese que es laboral, rutinario y del que se obtienen más remordimientos que satisfacciones verdaderas; que tantos hombres desean pero que muy pocos obtienen, y que no cualquiera sabe o puede manejar sin dejarse corromper primero. Lo conocía, pero ya no lo disfrutaba.

Pero entonces un día cualquiera irrumpía Sakata Gintoki en su vida, acompañado de un errático comportamiento que no entendía de razones ni de ética ni de moralidades sino de creencias absurdas y desagradables adicciones poco saludables; que no sabía de normas ni formalidades, mucho menos de respeto, pero que entendía -y vaya que entendía- de compasión, redención, perdón,  _dolor_... que tenía escondido, bajo capas y capas de fingida indiferencia y desapego por lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor, a un hombre lleno de culpas que había sufrido lo insufrible (¿el qué? mierda, no tenía idea) que se preocupaba en silencio hasta por la más insignificante de las cosas, que lloraba sin lágrimas y gritaba sin voz, que amaba con reparos, con limitaciones, incomprensiblemente temeroso de que su afecto pudiera causar un sufrimiento irreparable a quién fuera que lo pidiera. Hijikata se sintió desconcertado, porque muchas de esas cualidades (contando a otros aspectos  _buenos_  de aquella desastrosa personalidad) él también las tenía teñidas a fuego en su propia forma de ser.

Le resultó desconcertante cuando se dio cuenta: de cómo podían parecerse, él y ese subnormal, tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo. Eran las caras opuestas de una misma moneda, partes indispensables de un todo, funcionales pese a sus muchas diferencias y similitudes ¿no resultaba algo aterrador?; eran un perturbador complemento de personalidades, ideas e ideales, que tarde o temprano terminaban siempre chocando, encontrándose en los lugares y momentos menos indicados, cual si una misteriosa fuerza de atracción los pretendiera más cercanos de lo que ellos mismos querían.  
Y si se dio cuenta también de  _eso_  que eran independientemente de si estaban juntos o no, al Yorozuya pareció no importarle semejante dura revelación.

Hijikata encontró en Gintoki a un igual, un inesperado rival que por poco lo dejó en vergüenza con su sorprendente atributo de destrezas y habilidades perfectamente escondidas, porque el Yorozuya había resultado ser un curioso ejemplar de samurái condenadamente  _fuerte_  que, a simple vista, no pasaba de ser más que un simple bueno para nada que vivía con dos niños pequeños que lo adoraban, un par de viejas (vale, quizá la robot no entraba en  _esa_ categoría) y un intento de perro gigante que hacía el papel de mascota.  
Gintoki no temía de insultarlo, golpearlo o de burlarse de él si se sentía con ganas, simplemente lo hacía y jamás se disculpaba ni se mostraba arrepentido, aunque después fingía demencia de sus acciones en favor de desentenderse de él completamente para poder seguir con su vida, yéndose, al final de día, más ultrajado de lo que había llegado y con más de un insulto encima revoloteandole en la cabeza.

Era un samurái de cuidado: fuerte, astuto, temerario, con una voluntad de acero que nunca se doblegaba y un cuerpo firme que conocía de castigos dolorosos, inmencionables, Hijikata no tenía reparo alguno en reconocerlo. Gintoki tenía las manos teñidas de sangre y la consciencia plagada por viciosos fantasmas de un pasado que no dejaba de atormentarlo en sus pesadillas, pero aún así no dejaba de luchar por lo que creía correcto sin importar cuan riesgoso fuera, porque el precio a pagar le resultaba insignificante, no le importaba, sus ideales eran  _así_ de poderosos. Algún día terminarían por matarlo,Hijikata estaba seguro.

Pero un día,  _oh_ , su relación con el hombre alcanzó un nuevo nivel y ya nada volvió a ser como antes (no hubo alcohol ni drogas,  _no_ , sólo simple y llana necesidad; un deseo incomprensible nublandoles la razón, instándolos, porque el abrazador calor haciéndose de sus bajos vientres indicaba que era lo  _correcto, que ya era tiempo_ ) y en esa bizarra ocasión en la que Hijikata conoció, sin haberlo pretendido siguiera, otro tipo de  _control_  que ignoraba pudiera existir, tenía a Gintoki ahogando gemidos bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose silenciosa y sufridamente ante cada profunda embestida que le proporcionaba; las pálidas manos del hombre encontraron refugio en los negruzcos cabellos del oficial ubicados descuidadamente tras la humedecida nuca, desde dónde comenzaron a escabullirse tentativamente hacia abajo, descendiendo más, y más, por los hombros y las costillas y los sobresalientes huesos de las caderas, deteniendo su erótico recorrido una vez llegaron a los níveos glúteos de un cada vez más agitado Hijikata, que procedió a empujar contra sí con ambas palmas sudorosas en una clara muestra de lo mucho que lo necesitaba dentro de su cuerpo, de cuanto le urgía intensificar y prolongar ese placer agridulce que se estaban otorgando mutuamente y para variar, porque aún no tenía  _suficiente,_ porque quería y era capaz de recibir mucho _más_. Fue muy extraño.  
Las rodillas de Hijikata flaquearon en respuesta al atrevido gesto y las piernas de Gintoki temblaron convulsas, el Vice comandante apenas y pudo hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desplomarse completamente sobre el hombre de la permanente.

El Yorozuya se atragantó lastimero con su propia saliva intentando no emitir sonido alguno por accidente, arqueando la espalda en ángulos imposibles, jodidamente provocadores, mirándolo con sus nublados ojos carmesí sin molestarse en parpadear siquiera, tan descarado y burlón como si el miembro de Hijikata no hubiera estado hundiéndose de manera lenta y tortuosa en su—-...Y Hijikata había maldecido tanto entre dientes porque se había sentido  _tan_ bien, tan ídoneo, que hubo un momento en el que llegó al extremo de morderse los labios y apretar con fuerza los ojos intentando concentrarse en las sensaciones (para cerciorarse de que aquello era real, de que sí estaban fundiéndose en ese privilegiado lenguaje carnal tan  _antiguo_ y  _privado_ ), en ese intenso fuego que terminó por consumirse en su estómago cuando la fuerza del orgasmo de Gintoki, tan arrasadora y mortal como una poderosa fuerza natural, lo empujó a alcanzar el suyo entre lánguidas exhalaciones.

Hijikata no había conocido la verdadera cara del poder sino hasta el justo momento en el que estuvo con Gintoki. Ignoraba como debía sentirse luego de haber reparado en ese molesto detalle.

No era tanto como que hubiera podido dominar al Yorozuya en todo el estricto sentido de la palabra, porque el samurái era un espíritu libre que hacía todo cuanto quería sin importar nada, que era fuerte e independiente e imposible de doblegar porque sabía valerse por sí mismo sin importar que tan adversas pudieran ser las circunstancias, pero aún así... haber sido capaz de  _tenerlo_ por ese periodo de tiempo en una posición tan vulnerable e intíma que requería de mucha confianza mutua y completa disposición, era algo que lograba inspirarle cierta impresión de  _orgullo_ que ciertamente lo engrandecía porque, aunque fuera solamente una ilusión creada por el momento y el ambiente y demás factores  _pre_  y  _post_ orgásmicos, Hijikata había sido capaz de ver una faceta suya que dudaba sinceramente muchos más hubieran tenido la oportunidad de presenciar o imaginar al menos. '' _Un hombre es más hombre cuando se folla a otro hombre''_ , decían las malas lenguas, quizá por eso llegó a sentirse de esa manera.

Hubo incertidumbre cuando terminaron, porque el oficial no podía hacerse una idea sobre qué pasaría una vez el peso de lo sucedido recayera completamente en sus consciencias. Esperó desprecio e indiferencia, pero nada de eso lo recibió. Gintoki lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de su conflicto interno (no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a eso, a que lo leyera con esa facilidad tan insultante) antes de comenzar a vestirse calmadamente, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento mostrándose explicita en sus adormiladas facciones. Terminó de acomodarse los ridículos calzoncillos con estampados de fresas y entonces volvió a mirarlo, tan serio y calculador que Hijikata alcanzó a preocuparse momentáneamente por su suerte y la enrarecida relación que mantenían; pero luego de unos cuantos e incómodos segundos que al Vice comandante se le antojaron eternos, el samurái relajó su temple, entonces por fin preguntó:  _''¿Crees poder comprar algo de lubricante para la próxima, Hijikata-kun? ¿Y algunos condones saborizados de... de chocolate? ¡porque tienen que tener de chocolate! ¿verdad?''_  con el mismo tono de voz que uno usaría para hablar de algo insignificante y no de... de sexo, precisamente; y Hijikata, incrédulo como estaba por ese giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, apenas y logró disimular su profundo descreimiento al responder:  _''Nada de chocolate, yorozuya. Si quieres unos malditos condones de sabores, tendrás que conformarte con unos que sepan a mayonesa...''_.

Por supuesto, la batalla descomunal que se armó después (y en la que se estaban jugando el todo por el todo..., o más específicamente, al condenado  _sabor_  ganador para una futura ronda) no se hizo de esperar.  
Poco sabía el pobre mayora, realmente, porque una vez ganó el extenuante juego de 'piedra-papel o tijeras' al que acudieron desesperados entrada la madrugada como última opción para elegir de una vez por todas al afortunado ganador, se llevó la desalentadora sorpresa -al siguiente día- de que en ninguna sex shop existente, o por lo menos no en alguna que estuviera en Edo, tenían producto alguno saborizado, creado o alterado con mayonesa. Gintoki se lo restregó en la cara por semanas, tiempo después descubrió que el idiota lo había sabido desde el principio. 

Entonces se dio cuenta (porque de alguna forma habían consentido más encuentros de ese tipo sin haber caído en dramas innecesarios) de que nunca, en ningún momento, había tenido el control sobre ellos, sus acciones, o  _él,_  porque no había modo de que pudiera influenciar al hombre de la misma forma en que lograba hacerlo con quienes trabajaban bajo su cuidado; de alguna extraña manera tenía la certeza de que nunca funcionaría si es que se animaba a intentarlo, no estaba seguro de querer comprobarlo de todos modos.

No ayudaba saber que, a diferencia de él, Gintoki sí tenía la capacidad de hacer con él todo cuanto quisiera si se lo proponía: sólo con insinuárselo, con regalarle una mirada cómplice o dedicándole una de esas desesperantes sonrisitas suyas que le llegaban de oreja a oreja y que con frecuencia el oficial percibía maliciosas. Así nada más podía mangonearlo entre sus dedos, de esa forma tan simple y humillante.

Estaba jodido, perdido, hundido. El control no había sido más que una simple ilusión a la que se había aferrado ignorante, tontamente esperanzado de que siempre lo tendría de su parte y nunca en su contra. ¿En que momento lo había perdido?

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, nunca he escrito porno en mi vida, este es mi primer intento -a medias-, en realidad. Pudo haber sido mejor, seguramente, ¡pero ya qué! (?)
> 
> Había escrito esto para mí (por eso nada tiene sentido LoL!), pero como no confío en mi computadora decidí postearlo aquí para que no se me pierda en caso de algún inesperado accidente, ¡siempre es un placer compartir mis pendejadas con ustedes, de cualquier forma! So, acepto tomatazos y criticas constructivas, ya que estamos.
> 
> ¡Esta Ship (Mi OTP, ya saben) merece más amor, jóvenes! ¡Ámenlos! ¡Escriban de ellos, dedíquenme preciosos fics/drabbles/lo que se les ocurra! Yo los amaría por siempre (?)
> 
> Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerme, y muchas más a quienes se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un precioso review diciendome qué opinan al respecto (indirectas ¿dónde?) son unas dulzuras.
> 
> Que tengan buen día~


End file.
